Are you Sirius?
by raven1493
Summary: What would happen if a woman from our world was brought to Harry Potters? What would happen if she fell for our wonderful Sirius? What if she was stuck as a Tiger in the same cell as Sirius Black? Well you're about to find out! Please read! Warning M/F romance. No beta yet sorry. Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters!


Author note: This story dedicated to my sweet twin S.L.S Light you Rock Sissy!

Chapter 1 The strange wish come true

"No Sirius!" I shouted in horror.

How could this happen my favorite character had just died in the Harry Potter series. Stupid Raven she knew I loved that character and didn't even warn me he was going to die! Then again I have seen all of the Harry Potter movies so I should have known this was going to happen.

Oh thank god my roommate wasn't here to see my overreaction to a character dying from a book. Man that would make me look bad to my fellow shipmates. It was so depressing, why did he have to die Harry needed him and he hadn't had a very happy life. Man I wish he would have found happiness.

Suddenly the book in my hands glowed a bright white burning my eyes and I felt consciousness leave me.

I felt myself slowly wake up only to smell something horrible and realize on was on something hard and cold. I opened my eyes quickly only to see it was really dark and dirty. I tried to sit up only to realize I couldn't like something heavy was keeping me down. I turned my head side to side growling in frustration only to hear an actual growl of some animal come from my throat!

I tried to talk but it came out in strange growling grumbling noises and then I heard a barking voice next to me, "Oh Merlin they put a tiger in my cell they really must hate me!"

I Turned my head towards the voice and saw it was a huge black dog only there seemed to be more to him and I could understand what he was saying!

I snarled at him, "Hey mutt how come I can understand what you're saying and what is holding me down?"

He blinked at me in surprise and yipped back, "Oh thank you God it's another animagus and nothing is holding you down you're just a huge white tiger you might not be used to your animal body yet,"

I snorted, "Oh god this is some weird dream it has to be let me guess you're Sirius Black and you plan to escape soon to kill Peter or Wormtail who betrayed Lilly and James,"

His doggy jaw fell open and he gasped, "You know I am innocent how?"

Oh man this dream was weird I need to pinch myself to wake up this can't be good for me mentally to be with my favorite character in a dream. So I lifted my head slightly and then brought it down hard only for me to whimper in pain. Oh god this was real this wasn't a dream!

I shot my head to look at the actual Sirius Black and muttered, "Oh shit this is real I am in Azkaban with you in the form of a bloody Tiger!"

He snorted, "Duh I thought you knew this already so what did you get sent here for kill someone or did you get framed too?"

I laughed hysterically, "No I was reading a book and suddenly I am here stuck like this why does all of the weird shit happen to me Man I bet my sister had something to do with this she is always getting me dragged into weird things!"

In fact she had been the one to send those books to me saying something about them making the navy more interesting! Oh I was so going to kill her for this. Suddenly I felt a cold nose against my face making me flinch in surprise which only made him do a stupid doggy smile.

I growled, "Hey what was that for you do realize your nose it freezing right?"

He barked, "Of course, but you looked distracted and I still want answers from you like do you know what's going on out there how is Harry?"

I sighed how much could I reveal to this guy without giving away that I came from another world or was it dimension? Oh well lets see what has happened to Harry so far oh I would have to ask the date first to make sure I didn't give future information away that hadn't happened yet.

I asked hesitantly, "Um what is the date if you happen to know?"

He shrugged, "Harry should be starting his third year in about a month and a half that is all I know,"

I huffed, "Okay so Harry is being raised by some Muggles that hate him and probably are a abusing him and he has two friends they together are called the golden trio he is in Gryffindor, and most importantly he has already faced Voldemort and a giant man eating snake that can kill you with a look,"

Sirius turned human his face pale with guilt, "No I have failed him I was supposed to protect him instead I chased after that stupid rat oh Harry forgive me!"

I found myself able to slide over to him and rub my head against him in a show of comfort. He sobbed and wrapped his arms around my head burying his face into my fur as he cried. Wow maybe I should have been more careful what I told him he seemed so fragile right now with his bone like limbs and pale dirty skin.

I purred against him trying to soothe him as he shivered into my form. What felt like hours later he fell asleep against me after crying his heart out. This poor man I want to help him but I have never really been good with touchy feely stuff that was more my sisters area of expertise. Though looking at him now I swore to myself that I would help this man get out of this hellhole and find his godson.

With that promise said quietly I curled closer around him to keep him warm and closed my eyes to join him in sleep. After all I would talk to him tomorrow about the perfect way to escape from this place.

Author's Note: Please review I love them oh so much!


End file.
